lucky
by luvsalec
Summary: kendall finally asks lucy out she says yes. on their date kendall rcieves a text from his exgirlfriend from minnesotta, what will happen? kendallxlucy i suck at summaries story much better swear! luvsalec
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my peeps new story psyched! Enjoy!**

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Wait... what?" i asked as Kendall knight's words repeated in my head over and over again. "Will you go out with me" repeated in my head over and over again.

"I said will you go out with me?" Kendall said smiling.

"Yes absolutely!" i said hugging him. "You will?" he sounded completely stunted.

"Yup! Pick me up tonight at 7!" i said winking then closing the door of my apartment.

I screamed. If you met me you'd think i was a bad ass and it wouldn't be a big deal if someone asked me out. But honestly i was so happy. Not many guys at my old school ever really showed interested in me. I mean there was cliff but he was such an idiot. So i looked at my clock and noticed the time 5:30 in the afternoon. I had 1 hour and a half to get ready.

_**Kendall's POV**_

Wait did she just say yes? I thought to myself as i walked to elevator to go to my room.

"Ha-ha! I win again!" Carlos yelled at James as i walked in to the apartment.

"No you didn't kill the zombies all the way Logan told you a cheat!" James said then got out his lucky come.

"Hey Kendall!" Katie yelled over the loud fighting.

"Hey little sis!" i said still in awe of what just happened.

"What did you do this time?" Katie looked at me suspiciously while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok well i asked Lucy out and she said yes and I'm still in awe" i said. Then James looked over at me.

"You asked Lucy out?" James said in utter disbelief.

"Yup I'm picking her up at 7!" i said looking at the time. 6:00 1 hour till i have to go get her i thought to myself. So i went to go get ready. I combed my hair then i realized i looked stupid and messed my hair up again. I put on my favorite t shirt and a pair of jeans. I found my sneakers and slipped them on. Then i looked at the time again. Only 6:07.

_**Lucys POV**_

6:05. i had to finish getting ready. I brushed my black and red highlighted hair. I put on a regular t shirt, my black denim jeans, leather jacket and combat boots. I brushed my teeth extra well. Finally done! I looked over at clock again 6:57. Kendall would be here any minute. I grabbed my phone just as i heard a knock at the door. I ran over and answered it.

"Hey Lucy!" Kendall said as i opened the door.

"Hey you" i said kissing him on the cheek. After i shut my door we made our way out of the palmwoods and went into a cab that took us to the hill where the Hollywood sign sat.

"What are doing at the Hollywood sign?" i asked.

"You'll see!" Kendall yelled running up the hill.

"Wait gets back here!" i yelled smiling then chasing him up the hill.

"Here we are" he said. It honestly wasn't much. He got a pizza and a couple of sodas. We spent a couple of hours talking about our old lives. Eventually i started falling asleep on his shoulder. He didn't move me or anything he just let me sit there with my hand intertwined with his and my head on his shoulder. Then his phone buzzed.

_**Kendall's POV**_

*_buzz buzz_* my phone sounded. It was a text from Anggie. (Anggie was my old girlfriend from Minnesota).

**A: heyy Kendall long time no text! I just thought I'd tell you that imp moving to Hollywood and we can be a couple again. I'll be staying at the palm woods like you Carlos James and Logan! Yay! Xoxo Anggie 33**

I could not go back to Anggie i had feelings for Lucy now. I decided to make my move.

"Hey Lucy?" i said

"Hmm?" she hummed still resting on my shoulder.

"I know this is barely our first date but i was wondering... will you be my girlfriend?"

**Sooo what did you think? Be honest! It's my first BTR fanfic! I love Lucy and Kendall don't you? Anyway ill update almost every day! Luv yall!**

**~luvsalec**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guess what two chappies in one day! I had nothing to do today so why not just write more? Well here goes! Btw I want yall to check out my victorious 1D fanfic! Enjoy Lucy and Kendall! **

**~luvsalec**

_**Lucy's POV**_

"I know this is barley our first date but I was wondering….…will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked me. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smiling.

"Kendall are you serious?" I couldn't help but smile. I turned to look at him. He looked down at our hands still intertwined and smiled again.

"Yes I'm serious Lucy" he said his smile turning to a smirk.

"Well let me think…. Yes" I said kissing him on the lips. At first he was obviously stunned then he kissed me back. After about an hour of sitting by the 'H' in the Hollywood sign. I looked down at my phone the time was 11:37 pm.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. Making him jump.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Look at the time!" I said getting up and calling a cab company.

"Hello, yes, I need a cab. Uh the Hollywood sign. Thank you so much!" I said hanging up.

"You scared me." Kendall said getting up. He put his arms around my waist and kissing my head softly. I smiled closing my eyes. Then the cab rolled up and honked.

"Hey c'mon people!" the cab driver yelled. Me and Kendall walked down to it he opened the door for me. I got in then when the cab driver saw me his face went from normal to disgust.

"Oh god what are you?" he started. "It looks like a gothic convention threw up on you." He said "where do you want to go lady?" he said.

"Excuse me don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Kendall said. Putting his arm around me. I loved the way he said 'my girlfriend'. I snuggled into his shoulder again.

"What is your problem dude your no better than your little girlfriend!" he said "where do you want to go?" he yelled.

"The palm woods" Kendall said looking out the window.

"Jeez why didn't you just say so?" the driver muttered. After a 30min drive we were back at the palm woods. Kendall paid the cab guy.

"Uh no tip?" the guy said.

"Nope," Kendall said. Running into the palm woods me right behind. We looked in the lobby. No bitters. Thank god! I ran into the elevator and hugged Kendall before we got to my floor he walked me to my apartment. I invited him in.

"I would love to but I can't I have to get back to my mom she is probably worried sick about me." He said kissing me then walking down to the elevator and going back to his place. I love having a boyfriend!

_**Kendall's POV**_

I quietly sunk into my apartment it was 12:30 in the morning. I walked in and saw my mom siting on the couch waiting for me.

"Excuse me but what are you doing out this late mister?" she whisper yelled.

"Mom sorry I got caught in the moment with my girlfriend." I said realizing I had just said girlfriend. I didn't want my mom to know cause then she'd get all awe my baby has a girlfriend and all in my business.

"Did you say girlfriend?" she asked smiling.

"Yes mom I said girlfriend we will talk about this in the morning good night!" I said running into mine and Carlos' room shutting the door.

"Hey dude what time is it?" Carlos said. Looking at the clock.

"Don't worry dude, just go back to sleep" I said and he feel right back down on his pillow and feel asleep.

*_buzz buzz_* my phone went off as I got into bed.

Another text from Anggie.

**A: heyy Kelly boo I have been working on celeb couple nick-names for us! So it's either kenggie of andall! Which one I like kenggie! Xoxo Anggie 33**

She just won't give up! I thought to myself.

**K: Anggie, I have a girlfriend sorry but I am already taken! Why is u coming to Hollywood anyway?**

**A: well you can always dump her! And I got a record deal! You always knew I was a good singer! So I came out and found out where you were staying so we could be a couple again! Oxo anggie 33**

**K: Anggie I won't dump Lucy! I never knew you could sing! I don't want to be your boyfriend! **

**A: look Kelly boo I will be at the palm woods in the morning! we can talk then! Oh and BTW I will be looking forward to meeting Lucy? That was her name right! Xoxo Anggie 33 **

And then she stopped texting me. I was not looking forward to tomorrow!

_**Lucy's POV**_

**8:03 am the next morning. **

I woke up and went straight down to the lobby and waited for Kendall. I turned around and I saw him walking in from the park. I got up and ran over to him. Hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he said gesturing to the couch for me to sit. So I did.

"So look Lucy I have been getting text messages from my exgirlfriend from Minnesota and she said to dump you and-" I cut him off.

"Wait is you dumping me?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"What no never!" he said hugging me clearing tears from my eyes.

"Ok good" I said resting my head on his chest. "So what's the deal with your ex?" I said.

"Well exactly what I said" he stated. "She wants me to dump you." He finished.

"Ok well I'll be out at the pool" I said walking out but right before I got completely out I heard her voice.

"Kellypoo! I am so happy you came to wait for me!" she said. I went up to kendall and kissed him before she could even get close.

"Hi Kendall" I said. Hugging him tight while he hugged me back. She just checked into the wrong place her life here will be hell!

**Okay so I don't like an evil side of Lucy but ya know we need some drama. So R and R! Check out my victorious and 1D cross over! **

**~luvsalec**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So I've been writing a lot lately so I'll do more! I really know that this is getting old but I would really like if you checked out my victorious and one direction crossover! **

**~Luvsalec **

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Uhh Kelly poo who is this?" she asked trying to hug him.

He nudged her away and said "oh Lucy, Anggie, Anggie, Lucy." Anggie gave me a quick look down the back up to my face.

"Hi I'm Kendall's girlfriend!" she said extending a hand to me.

"EX-girlfriend!" Kendall chimed in. I just stared at her hand and I was I about to say something when Kendall told us both to sit down.

"Ok look Anggie we had a run in Minnesota! But know I pretty much started a new life in Hollywood and I have Lucy!" he said sitting next to me and putting his arm over me.

"Well then Kendall can I talk to you please?" Anggie said.

_**Kendall's POV **_

"UH sure" I said walking over to Anggie.

"Ok look I am going to be here whether you like it or not! And I want a boyfriend! Instead of trying to get to know someone else, I'm going to be your girlfriend! Oh and btw I'm giving you till the end of the week to dump Lucy or she will disappear almost like Katie did!" she said then walking off. She was totally insane. I mean when I first meet her she seemed normal. But then I canceled one of our dates to hang out with Katie. So she went all crazy.

_*flash back* _

"_Anggie its no working out anymore you is crazy!" I yelled. I mean she was completely nuts._

"_Kendall I think that you should see something!" she said showing mw a live video feed of Katie tied up in a chair and with duck tape over her mouth. _

"_Either you stop trying to dump me or Katie will get what she deserves!" She yelled again. _

_*end of flashback* _

I ran over to Lucy and told her everything. Then I ran up to make sure Katie was ok. Still sleeping in her bed.

"Kendall?" I heard her ask.

"Yes?" I said back.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She could tell any mood I was feeling.

"Well Anggies back." I said and then she screamed.

"What is that freak doing here Kendall?" she was shaking and I went over to comfort her. She sat there just completely breathless and speechless.

"Katie it's going to be okay I promise!" she looked and me and smiled. She never ever ever gets scared but what Anggie did was really scarring. I got up to leave but followed me.

"Katie what's wrong now?" I asked.\

"Well I'm still scared so I'm just going to stick with you!" she said smiling.

"Ok but don't get to clingy!" I joked.

"Kk!" she said. We left the apartment and meet up with Lucy and went to the palm woods park.

*_buzz buzz_* my phone went off.

"One sec guys" I said looking at it. New text from Anggie.

**A: hey Kelly poo! So I see you're with Katie I think I might just stop by right now! Xoxo Anggie33**

"Hi Katie!" She yelled from across the park.

"Kendall!" Katie yelled running over to me.

_**Katie's POV **_

"Kendall!" I ran over to my older brother. That girl was crazy!

_*flash back*_

_I was just walking to go get the mail when this weird guy came up to me. _

"_Hello is you Katie Knight?" he asked in a creepy accent. _

"_Uh who are you?" I asked freaked out. _

"_Just answer the question little girl!" he yelled. _

"_Ya why?" I said and the next thing i know he picks me up and throws me in a weird black van. I started screaming_. _Then I felt something hard hit my head_. _And I blacked out. _

"_Wake up little girl!" the same creepy man yelled. As I slowly opened my eyes tried to talk but there was duck tape over my mouth. And my hands were tied. _

_*end of flashback* _

"Stay away from me." I said looking at her and running over to Kendall.

"Anggie!" Lucy said.

"What?" Anggie said stopping right in front of Lucy.

"Leave my boyfriend and his family alone!" Lucy yelled.

"Well why would I do that?" Anggie fired back. She pushed past Lucy and then pushed Kendall on the ground.

"Katie you remember me? Right?" Anggie said grabbing my arm.

_**Kendall's POV **_

"Anggie please leave Katie alone!" I said getting up.

"Whatever!" she said answering her phone and walking off.

"What the heck, when you said leave her alone she just left" Lucy said.

"Well let's go somewhere else!" I said.

**Later that day in Kendall's apartment. **

"Ok so what do we do about Anggie?" James asked. I had to fill Logan James and Carlos in on everything. Katie came into the room with cheetoo puffs and sat down next to Carlos.

"Well she is going to try to hurt one of us again!" Lucy yelled at James.

"Chill out Lucy!" Logan said. "I think that we should just let it go and see what happens!" he finished

"Okay so I think we should all get a bear costume and chase in to the pool with-" Carols was cut off by Katie shoving a cheetoo puff in his mouth.

"Carlos. No!" Katie said

"Well I don't hear anyone else coming up with a plan." He mumbled to himself.

_*buzz buzz* _my phone went off again.

"Hello?" I answered. "Okay be there in 10 bye Kelly." I hung up the phone. "That was Kelly Gustavo needs us to record a new song." I said. "Bye Lucy" I finished.

"Bye" she said kissing me on the cheek.

"Come on Katie!" Carlos said. "I'll give you a piggy back ride." She got on his back and ran out the door.

"Bye Lucy" James said. Logan followed him out.

"I'll see ya later" I said. She left and went back to her apartment. Off to Roque Records.

**Ok so this chappie was kinda everywhere I just wanted to update today be sure to check out my victorious ONE DIRECTION crossover. So R and R! **

**~luvsalec**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my little friends sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been really busy! But here is the next chappie for to make it! Be sure to check out my new BTR story! Ok so a lot of you are going to start wondering what happened to beck and Andre and Robbie and rex well I think that they got offered jobs in New York Arizona and Argentina. Btw I am deleting the one the only so I can focus on 1D and BTR stuff enjoy! **

**CAT VALENTINE'S POV **

"Hey tori" I yelled through the hall of the school.

"Hi cat" she yelled as I caught up to her.

"So guess who I saw in the principal's office!" I said barley able to contain my excitement.

"Who?" she said opening her locker.

"ONE DIRECTION!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What?" tori said pulling me into the janitor's closet?

"Yes they weren't supposed to come till like noon!" she said.

"And sikowitz told me that lane is choosing someone to help each of the guys around the school!" I finished. Then the best thing in the world happened! I heard the loud speaker go on.

"Tori Vega, Trina Vega, jade west, cat valentine, and jezebel Lewis **(jezebel is the new girl! Ok back to the story luvsalec) **please come to the principal's office."

"OMG" I yelled.

"Chill out Cat" tori said. We walked up to the principal's office and meet up with jade and Trina.

"Who is jezebel Lewis?" jade said pulling her gum out of her mouth.

"She's that one chick the dancer right?" Trina said. Just then jezebel walked in. she was really pretty. She was a good height around 5'4 blonde hair, blue eyes and she had freckles.

"Hi I'm jezebel but you can call me bella." She said smiling.

"Hi I'm cat! This is tori, that's jade and Trina." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" she said. Just then my favorite bald teacher walked in.

"Hello my little coconuts!" sikowitz said sipping from his coconut.

"Hey sikowitz" I yelled.

"So I understand that you little ladies have been chosen to help out a certain little boy band?" he said throwing his coconut in the trash.

"So follow me." He said spinning in a circle up to lane.

"Ok girls just treat these boys the same way you would treat any other boys!" lane said opening the door.

**NIALL HORAN'S POV **

I heard the door open and I looked back. I saw 5 girls enter the room.

"Boys these girls will be helping you around the school!" the counselor I think his name was lane well any way he said that.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen ill read of your name of who you will be with!" the crazy teacher guy said.

"Louis Tomlinson and Trina Vega, harry styles and jezebel Lewis, Liam Payne and jade west, Zayn Malik and tori Vega and finally niall horan and cat valentine." he finished making us leave the room.

"Ok where is jezebel?" harry asked as a blonde girl came up and greeted him.

"Well then my turn where is-"Louis started to say but he was cut off by a girl hugging him. Like bear hug!

"I love you Louis!" she said walking out the door with him.

"I am going to guess that you're jade?" Liam pointed to a gothic looking girl she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"mmmmhmmmm" she said. Escorting Liam out of the room.

"Are you tori?" Zayn said talking to the girl with bright red hair. Darn I hope she wasn't tori because that girl looked very sweet.

"No actually I'm cat this is tori" she said walking over to the brunet and pushing her forward.

"Hi tori Vega" Zayn said putting his arm around her and walking out.

"Hi niall I'm cat valentine" she stated to me putting out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello cat I'm niall!" I said as she giggled and we walked out.

**JEEZEBELLE LEWIS' POV **

"Hi harry I'm very excited to meet you!" I said trying so hard to hide my crazy fan girl smile.

"You miss Lewis are very polite and sweet!" he said as I screamed on the inside.

"So what are you scheduling like?" I asked.

"well let's see, umm sikowitz acting 1st, tunner improve 2nd , wright singing 3rd , blue dance 4th , rogers math 5th, and ventor English 6th" he finished.

"Wow we have the same exact schedule!" I was utterly surprised.

**HARRY STYLES' POV **

This girl was very nice and I could see myself liking her a lot.

"Well then of to sikowitz we go!" I said following her.

"Here it is sikowitz!" she said walking in and pointing to her seat and garbed and extra one for me.

"So jezebel" I started, "what is your talent?" I asked.

"Oh I am a professionally trained dancer!" she said smiling.

"Can't you show me something?" I asked.

"Right here? Now?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah!" I told her clapping.

"Okay" she said un sure gesturing to the kid next to the juke box to play something. The music started and she stated dancing the whole time I saw her leap and jump twirl pirouette, anything you can think of she did. When she finished everyone clapped and cheered.

"Wow jezebel that was amazing!" I said.

"Oh call me Bella I hate my full name" she said.

"Why it's so beautiful" I said.

Then the teacher came in as the bell rang. She sat down next to me with her hand to the side of her chair. I quickly grebe her hand and squeezed and I saw he ump in surprise then calm down as she look at her hand in mine.

"Well my little coconuts" the teacher started. I stopped listening because I was thinking of asking out jezebel. She is so beautiful. I wonder what she thinks of me. I thought to myself. This was going to be an awesome school year.

**Well what did you think? ****R and R plz! Luv ya**

**~Luvsalec**


End file.
